Jealousy
by ReCeJoriLove
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Tori and Jade become jealous. Jori,Femslash This is my first story so reviews are appreciated
1. The Hallway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorius in any way,shape,or form. If I did Jori would not just be fanfiction **

* * *

(Jade POV)

As I walked towards Tori's locker I suddenly became aware of a tall blonde haired boy who is leaning up against the locker next to hers attempting to flirt with her, I say attempting because her discomfort is so clearly written across her face it couldn't be more obvious if she had a sign around her neck. I suddenly begin to walk briskly towards her with my temper flaring as I rudely introduce myself, while interrupting their conversation.

"**Leave.**" I say suddenly interrupting whatever it is he was saying.

"Excuse me? We were talking." he replied.

"Yes, you_ were_ talking keyword being _were_ now leave and stop flirting with my girlfriend before I take my sharpest pair of scissors and shove them up your ass" I reply whilst smirking, and slipping my arm around Tori smoothly.

His eyes dart back and forth between Tori and I quickly before settling on my arm which is now placed around her waist tightly.

"B-but y-you and her a-and but I thought you were straight!"he sputtered in a confused manner.

"Sorry Mark." Tori replied innocently. "But as you can see i'm taken."

She then cups my chin and slowly pulls me into her kiss me slowly as I deepen it expertly slipping my tongue into her mouth and passionately begin kissing her.

When we come up for air and rest our foreheads against each others she whispers against my lips.

"You're so cute when you get jealous." as I growl lowly at being called cute.

* * *

**A.N. And there's the first chapter let me know what you think and suggestions are welcome for anymore jealousy one shots thanks for reading:)**


	2. Inner Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Tori (POV)

I jump slightly after hearing a loud scream before realizing that it was just Jade's phone signaling that she had just gotten a text. I look over at

the phone seeing an unfamiliar number and a text that read. _Hey Jade, it's Stacy again I was just curious as to when you were planning on getting together again, let me know. :)_

"Hey babe so what do you wanna wat- what are you doing with my phone?" Jade asks as she comes out of the kitchen.

"I have a better question for you Jade..who the fuck is _Stacy?, and WHY is asking when you guys will MEET again?"_ I ask lowly venom slowly dripping into my tone.

" Stacy? I don't know a Stacy" she replies quickly while attempting to grab her phone from me.

"Jade don't fucking lie to me I just read the damn text!" I scream.

"Babe it's not what it seems like I swear!" she pleads.

"So who is she then and why did you meet?!" I ask.

"I-I cant tell you.." Jade mutters nervously.

"Really Jade! Really. You can't fucking tell me!"I spit venomously.

"Babe please just let me explain."Jade says.

"Ok then Jade explain. Please explain to me why another female other than your girl friend is asking when you will meet again!" I yell.

"O-ok Tor well you s-see we just, w-we're just friends it's completely platonic, I swear babe I would NEVER and I mean NEVER cheat on you I Love You" Jade stammers nervously.

"Then why can't you just tell me who she is Jade!" I plead with tears in my eyes.

Jade sighs softly before taking a deep breath and answering "She's a special ring designer that I found so I could get a custom made engagement ring for you."  
I stare at her speechless feeling like shit for yelling at her before saying "Jade I-I don't know what to say I'm SO so sory baby please forgive me."

"I will only forgive you if you answer one thing for me." She replies._  
_

"Yes, anything babe." I hastily answer.

"Victoria Dawn Vega i feel in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you and made a promise to myself to never let anyone or anything hurt you. You loved me through all the hell I put you through in high school and you love me no matter how weird,scary jealous,crazy,or creepy I am. You are the only person in my life who has actually accepted me for me instead of trying to "fix" me and I thank you for that. So know I want to be that person in your life who you turn to for everything and who you can rely on, I want to support you through everything and spoil you rotten, so Tori Vega would you make me then happiest girl on the earth and marry me?" Jade asks confidently.

"I-I t-that was so...beautiful Jade YES of COURSE i'll marry you" I screamed with joy before jumping into her arms excitedly kissing her passionately and whispering against her lips "You've gotten soft Jadelyn"

* * *

I was honestly so happy with the amount of reviews I received and especially from Jay aka Jordan and Quitting Time I LOVE your work you guys so Thanks :) Thank you to everyone who favorited or put my story on alert more to come soon my next chapter should be up within the next 3 days or so

Soooo how was it? leave me a review Thanks :)


	3. Author's Note

I'm stuck and would like to see about getting a co author for my stories for when I need their help.

To qualify you must write either a story where Jade cheats on Tori or vise versa OR Jade/Tori gets jealous.

Must be Jori

Thanks :)


End file.
